Delightful Dessert
by TimeWasterGirl
Summary: TRADUCCION... Algo está haciendo gemir a Bella . Pero no es Edward. Gracioso


**Disclaimer****: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y****MyOwnCrystalHeart**

**Summary:**Algo está haciendo gemir a Bella. Pero no es Edward. Gracioso

**ººººº ****Delightful Dessert ****ººººº**

BELLA POV 

Abrí el freezer buscando algo que realmente me apeteciera. Llamando mi atención había un pequeño balde de helado. Su nombre estaba en Alemán así como todo lo que estaba escrito en el envase. "Kirsche Brownie Stück Schokolade" decía en color canela. Debajo del título; en letras muy pequeñas encontré lo que buscaba " brownie de cereza con pedacitos de chocolate" de un color muy suave difícil de leer. Obviamente, asumieron que la gente de habla hispana **( N/T: quote: 'spoke English' –tuve que cambiarlo ya que nosotros hablamos castellano y si ponía ingles no quedaba XD )** no era digna de sus deliciosos postres congelados.

_Entonces mostrémosles! _Caminé hasta uno de los numerosos cajones de la gran cocina y lo abrí. Allí, recostados uno al lado del otro había dos docenas de cuchillos, tenedores, y lo mas importante; cucharas. Cautelosamente tomé una de las cucharas perfectamente limpias y la examiné. _Probablemente nunca se utilizó._

Después de desplomarme en el brazo de la silla, delante del televisor pantalla plana que estaba a todo volumen- aunque todos tienen un gran sentido de la audición; Emmett ( e inusualmente Alice) insistió en que tenían el sonido surround lo mas fuerte posible. Si el ruido estaba alto para mi no me quiero imaginar cual alto estaba para ellos.

Rompí la tapa de cartón, sintiéndome un poco culpable ya que debe haber costado cinco veces más que el mejor helado en el supermercado de Forks. _Y es cinco veces más pequeño_. La culpa desapareció en el segundo que la cuchara entró en mi boca.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios

Rápidamente llevé la cuchara al pote; introduciendo la mas grande cucharada de delicioso postre helado en mi boca. Los dedos de mis pies se curvaron de placer.

_Oh, por Dios_.

Ahora bien, si el sexo es la mitad de bueno que esto ...

El pensar en sexo mientras empujaba otra gigantesca cucharada dentro de mi boca me hizo gemir nuevamente. Más audible que la primera vez.

"Este es el mejor sabor de helado que he probado" murmuré para mi misma.

En ese momento todos en la sala rompieron en risas.

"¿Que?" Me sorprendió la reacción que les provocaba yo, comiendo helado. Quiero decir, no es ni siquiera una paleta o un hotdog - ¿Qué es lo que posiblemente podrían encontrar divertido de esto? " ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Que ustedes no coman helado no significa que yo no pueda"

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara de Rose "Oh yo he comido mucho mas helado que tu mi pequeña virgen"

Oh. OH! Ya podía sentir un profundo sonrojo arrastrándose desde mi cuello a mi cara.

--------

EDWARD POV

Bella se sentó en le brazo de la silla, la mire mientras abría el pote de helado. _Ugg,¿cómo le puede gustar algo que huele tan repugnante?_

Mi ángel tomó una nueva cuchara y recogió una pequeña cantidad con un determinado aspecto en su rostro.

Cuando la cuchara entró en su boca escuché un pequeño gemido. _Oh Dios, por favor no me hagas esto! _

_¿Bella acaba de gemir?. _Emmett

_Wow. Que dicha. A ella realmente le gusta eso. _Jasper

_Se pondrá peor Edward._ Alice

Bella tomó otra gran cucharada. Onduló su cuerpo hacia abajo, los dedos de sus pies se curvaron, y su gemido fue mucho mas fuerte esta vez.

_Suena como si ella estuviera_ –Bloquee los pensamientos de Rose.

Bella Gimió nuevamente con la cuchara aún en su boca.

_Mira Edward! Ella le esta dando una soplada a los cubiertos pero a ti no! ¿¿ Celoso?? _Los pensamientos de Emmett me estaban empezando a poner de los nervios.

"Este es el mejor sabor de helado que he probado" Bella murmuró con la cuchara _aún_ en su boca.

Todos excepto Bella y yo estallaron en risas, hasta podía escuchar a Carlisle y Esme riendo entre dientes en el segundo piso. " ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Que ustedes no coman helado no significa que yo no pueda" Rabió mi ángel

_Oh, pequeña Bella eres tan inocente. Yo disfruto el " helado" de Emmett regularmente... _

Bloquee los pensamientos de Rosalie - solo hay algunas cosas que _nunca _querrías ver a tu hermano y hermana hacer.

"Oh yo he comido mucho más helado que tu mi pequeña virgen" Otra ola de imágenes vino a mí- esta vez era de todos en la habitación. Carlisle y Esme fueron lo suficientemente corteses para tratar de bloquearme las imágenes mentales, aunque algunas se les escaparon.

Cerré mis ojos ante la visión de mi madre rastreando el cuerpo de mi padre.

La comprensión se mostró en la cara de Bella mientras se ponía de un color rojo brillante.

Ahora pues, no me molestaría si esa fuera... - cállate Edward, no tienes que pensar en esas cosas.

Acá esta mi primera traducción...

Espero que les haya gustado :) Quería agradecer a las diosas de mis amigas Pame y Sammy por empujarme a traducir FanFics y darme una mano en todo lo q necesite!! Las quiero chicasss!!!!!!

Dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber si algo quedo mal traducido o no esta muy claro. Caso contrario... dejen igual please, para que me ponga contenta!! :-P!!

Si quieren leer la historia en ingles pueden buscarla en mis Favoritos.

Gracias x leer

Kisses & Bites

_**Sabri ...**_


End file.
